Oderint, dum metuant
by nin-chan
Summary: 6. Schuljahr: Eine neue Schülerin kommt nach Hogwarts. Nach ewig langem Warten ein neues Kapitel!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur mein eigener Chara, alles andere JKR und WB und ich verdiene damit kein Geld

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prolog 

Dort saß sie nun, in einem Abteil im Hogwartszug. Ihre grünen Augen schauten hinter ihren lockigen roten Haaren hervor. Sie war weder besonders hübsch, noch hässlich. Eben ein durchschnittliches Mädchen. Kurz vor 11 Uhr, der Zug würde gleich abfahren. Irgendwie war sie gespannt auf die neue Schule, die Schüler und die Lehrer. 

Wie es wohl in Hogwarts sein mochte? Sie hatte darüber gelesen, in Hogwarts: A history. Ein riesiges Schloss, umgeben von großen Ländereien, wo sie bestimmt reiten konnte. Und es sollte dort einen verbotenen Wald geben. Was wohl in diesem Wald alles anzutreffen war? Vielleicht gab es Einhörner, Feen oder Wölfe. Was würde sie dafür geben, diesen Wald zu erkunden. Doch es wäre ihr sicher nicht erlaubt, schließlich hieß er ja „Verbotener Wald". Dort sollten gefährliche Tiere hausen. Gefährlich, was hieß das schon? Das Leben an sich ist schon gefährlich. Wer kann einem sagen, wie lange er noch zu leben hat? Was sich hinter der nächsten Ecke verbirgt?

Nahe der Schule sollte auch ein großer See sein. Sie malte sich aus, wie sie immer Sommer dort schwimmen würde. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, wo sie mit ihren Freundinnen im kühlen Nass schwamm. Vielleicht gab es dort auch Wasserwesen. Najaden, vielleicht sogar Sirenen. Aber die gab es vornehmlich nur in warmen Gewässern, dort würde sie sicher keine antreffen.

Sie malte sich ihre Lehrer aus, aber sie würden sowieso anders sein als in ihrer Vorstellung. Mit dem Schulleiter würde sie wahrscheinlich noch heute Abend ein Gespräch führen müssen. Sie seufzte. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr jemand etwas vorschrieb, wenn sie Regeln einhalten musste. Sie wollte lieber frei und ungezwungen sein. Aber es war nicht zu vermeiden. Schließlich war sie nun auf einer Schule und Regeln mussten befolgt werden, oder man musste mit Konsequenzen rechnen. Regeln! Sicher, man musste immer mit Regeln leben, doch hier waren sie sicher strenger und sie war es nicht gewohnt, eingeschränkt zu sein.

In Hogwarts: A history hatte sie über die verschiedenen Häuser gelesen und dass es Hauslehrer gab. Aber darüber, wie man in ein Haus gesteckt wurde, stand nichts. Vielleicht musste sie einen Fragebogen ausfüllen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Wissen nicht geprüft wurde, sie hinkte sicher einiges zurück. Sie hasste es, schlechter zu sein als andere. Das war schon so gewesen, als sie ein kleines Kind war. Wehmütig dachte sie an ihre Familie.

Es schmerzte sie, sie zurückzulassen. Sie bis zu den Winterferien nicht zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Sie vermisste jetzt schon ein wenig ihre Mutter und ihre Freundinnen. Nun hatte sie niemanden mehr, den sie kannte, niemanden mehr, mit dem sie offen über alles reden konnte. Aber wenigstens hatte sie ihren Falken Storm. Wenigstens etwas Vertrautes. Sie kraulte ihn. Besser sie ließ ihn jetzt aus dem Zugabteil. Wenn der Wagen sich erst in Bewegung setzte, wäre es zu spät. Sie wollte ihrem Vogel die lange Reise in einem stickigen Zugabteil ersparen. Wenigstens er sollte ein wenig Freiheit haben. Freiheit! Wehmütig dachte sie daran. Sie würde während ihrer Schulzeit garantiert nicht frei sein. Sie wäre eingesperrt in den Gemäuern und ihr Tier frei in den Lüften. Was würde sie dafür geben!

Sie räkelte sich im Sonnenlicht, welches sich durch die sauberen Scheiben brach, als sie das Fenster schloss. Sie blinzelte und fischte eine Wimper von ihrer Wange. `Jetzt kann ich mir was wünschen. Hoffentlich geht mein Wunsch auch in Erfüllung.`

Ein Pfiff holte sie aus ihren Gedanken, der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.

Eine einsame Träne rollte ihre Wangen hinab, als die Landschaft vorüberglitt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ich wäre froh, wenn ihr mir ein Review schreibt, da man viel öfter, lieber und mehr schreibt, wenn man dazu angespornt wir. Selbst wenn es Kritik ist, denn dadurch versucht man besser zu werden. Aber nur richtige Kritik. Anonyme Flames werden ohne Gnade gegrillt und aufgegessen, ohne Schadensersatz oder Rechtfertigung. Wer die Geschichte nicht lesen will, muss sie ja nicht lesen.

Trotzdem noch viel Spaß mit der weiteren Geschichte.

tbc   nin-chan


	2. Kapitel 1

~*FAQ*~

Was bedeutet Oderint dum metuant?

Sollen sie mich hassen, wenn sie mich nur fürchten. So, ich hoffe damit sind eure Fragen geklärt.

Noch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel

Kapitel 1 

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgerissen. Ein roter Haarschopf erschien.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

Sie sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zum Fenster.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. Kommt hierher, ich hab was gefunden!"

Nun erschien auch der Rest des Jungen. Er war groß, mit leuchtend roten Haaren und Sommersprossen auf dem ganzen Gesicht.

„Die anderen Abteile waren fast alle komplett besetzt. Nanu, dich kenn ich ja gar nicht. Mein Name ist Ron. Ron Weasley, und wie heißt du?"

Während er redete kamen seine Freunde hinein. Ein Mädchen mit braunem Lockenkopf und ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, einer runden Brille und stechend grünen Augen.

„Aura Nemain. Und ihr?" Sie blickte die anderen beiden an.

„Mein Name ist Hermione Granger."

„Und ich bin Harry Potter."

„Harry...Potter..." Sie ließ den Namen ausklingen. Jedoch schaute sie ihn neutral an. Sie zeigte keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie von seiner Berühmtheit beeindruckt war. Harry war froh darüber. Er mochte nicht noch mehr Leute haben, die wie Colin Creevey um ihn herumschwirrten und ihn bemuttern wollten.

„Bist du neu hier?", fragte Ron.

„Scheint so.", antwortete sie einsilbig

Doch Ron wurde langsam neugierig. Er bombardierte sie mit Fragen, während Harry sich ebenfalls interessiert am Gespräch beteiligte. Hermione hörte eigentlich eher zu und fragte seltener als die Jungs.

„Ich meine, du bist etwa in unserem Alter und ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Woher kommst du denn? Weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst? Wir sind in Gryffindor. Das ist echt klasse. Ich mein, Ravenclaw wäre sicher auch nicht schlecht und Hufflepuff ist sicher auch okay, aber ich bin echt froh nicht in Slytherin zu sein. Das wär schrecklich."

Aura wäre wohl mit noch mehr Fragen bombardiert worden, hätte sich Hermione nicht eingemischt. „Wie soll sie denn auf alle deine Fragen gleichzeitig antworten? Du solltest ihr wenigstens dazu Zeit lassen." Ron sah sie betreten an.

Aura seufzte. Da hatte sie sich etwas eingebrockt, als sie die drei ins Abteil gelassen hatte. „Wieso wäre es so schrecklich in Slytherin zu sein? Jedes Haus hat doch Vor- und Nachteile."

„Ach was. Ich meine, meine ganze Familie ist in Gryffindor gewesen. Und Slytherin hat sicher keine Vorteile, das kannst du mir glauben.", unterbrach sie Ron. Hermione blickte ihn streng an, doch das merkte er nicht einmal.

Harry meldete sich auch wieder zu Wort. „Hast du irgendeine Vermutung in welches Haus du kommst? "

„Nicht wirklich. Wer weiß schon, was sich in seinem Innersten für ein Charakter verbirgt?"

Hermione seufzte. Das konnte ja was werden. Schnell schnappte sie sich ein Buch und verkrümelte sich dahinter. Besser, sie würde etwas lernen.. So verschanzte sie sich hinter einem dicken Wälzer.

„Sag mal, wie alt bist du denn? Vielleicht kommen wir in dieselbe Klasse. Wir sind jetzt in der sechsten."

„Ich bin 16. Das heißt wohl, das ich auch in die 6. Klasse komme."

„Super." Harry lächelte sie an. „An welcher Schule warst du denn früher?"

„Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?."

„Wieso willst du es uns nicht sagen? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Denkst du die Leute hier haben Vorurteile?" Ron sah sie entrüstet an.

„Nun ja, ihr habt ja auch Vorurteile, oder etwa nicht? Zum Beispiel den Leuten in Slytherin gegenüber."

„..stimmt." Betreten sah Harry zu Boden. Doch Ron sah Aura nur aus funkelnden Augen aufmüpfig an. „Das ist was ganz anderes."

„Ach? Wieso?"

„Weil...weil..." Ron fiel nichts mehr ein und er schwieg. Sie hatte ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen.

Harry versuchte die heikle Situation wieder hinzubiegen. „Ok. Hm. Magst du Quidditch?" Seine Augen leuchteten, als er von seinem Lieblingssport sprach.

„Quidditch? Was ist das?"

Ron und Harry sahen sie beide geschockt an. Sie hatte noch nie etwas von Quidditch gehört?! „Du hast noch nie davon gehört? Das ist _der_ Sport bei den Zauberern! Du kannst unmöglich noch nichts davon gehört haben!"

Als Aura keine Antwort gab, begannen Harry und Ron ihr alles über Quidditch zu erzählen. Hermione, die das alles nicht so sehr interessierte rollte nur hinter ihrem Buch mit den Augen. Wie konnte man nur von Sport so fasziniert sein. Bücher waren ja etwas anderes, von ihnen konnte man lernen. Sie seufzte und blätterte die Seite um.

~*~*~ einige Zeit später~*~*~

Aura wurden gerade die Spielregeln erklärt, als die Abteiltür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde.

„Malfoy!" Ron und Harry funkelten ihn böse an, während Hermione hinter ihrem Buch aufsah und ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. Aura schaute ihn unverwandt an, als er mit seinen Gorillas das Abteil betrat.

„So, so. Wen haben wir denn da? Das Wiesel, das Schlammblut und das Narbengesicht. Oh, und wer ist das denn? Eine Neue, wie mir scheint. Bist du etwa mit dem Wiesel verwandt mit diesen Karottenhaaren? Jetzt heißt ihr wohl nicht mehr das Goldene Trio. Wie wär's mit dem Loser Quartett? Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig, in welche Gesellschaft ich mich begebe." Dabei blickte er Aura an.

„Ach, meinst du etwa, in einer Grube voller Schlangen sei sie besser aufgehoben?", höhnte Ron.

„Ich würde aufpassen, was du sagst. Ich bezahl mit Freuden deinen Sarg, da deine Familie ja kein Geld dafür haben wird."

„Nimm das sofort zurück!", schrie Ron ihn an während er aufsprang.

„Beruhig dich, Ron", mischte sich nun Harry ein und stellte sich zwischen sie. „Nur weil du einen reichen Vater hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du besser bist. Dein einziges Argument ist ja sowieso nur das Geld."

Aura, der dieser Streit zu lästig wurde, wandte sich nun an die Streitenden, ohne von ihrem Platz aufzustehen. „Könnt ihr euch vielleicht draußen streiten, ich wollte eigentlich meine Ruhe haben."

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht erst einzumischen, Karotte."

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" Aura war von ihrem Sitz aufgesprungen und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Nimm das zurück!"

„Was? Etwa... _Karotte_?!" Er lachte höhnisch.

Aura sprang auf ihn zu doch Crabbe hielt sie zurück. „Das wirst du bereuen. Dich mach ich fertig!"

Doch Malfoy sah sie noch immer überlegen an. „Ach ja, und wie?"

„Wie wär's mit einem Duell?"

„Gut, vergiss deinen Sekundanten nicht. Crabbe, Goyle, wir gehen." Mit diesen Worten verließen die Slytherins das Abteil.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt und einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, begannen sie wieder ein Gespräch.

„Sag mal, denkst du wirklich du hast eine Chance gegen ihn in einem Zauberduell? Ich meine, er kennt sicher eine Menge verbotener Zauber von seinem Vater."

Aura sah ihn ein bisschen verwirrt an, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. „Wer war das denn?"

„Der größte Arsch, den die Welt jemals gesehen hat. Er heißt Draco Malfoy und muss immer und überall mit dem Geld seines Vaters angeben. Er ist in Slytherin und verdammt stolz drauf. Weißt du, in Slytherin waren alle bösen Zauberer die in Hogwarts hervorgebracht hat. Und uns macht er das Leben schwer. Besonders aber Harry, weil er ihm wohl die Schau stiehlt. Ich meine, er hält sich für den ungekrönten Prinzen von Slytherin und ist so was von versnobt! Ein Schleimer sondergleichen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über Draco Malfoy. Dann kam der Essenswagen und sie kauften Süßes. Den Rest der Fahrt bis nach Hogwarts drehte sich das Gespräch nur um belanglose Sachen und als der Zug in Hogsmead hielt, hatten sie sich schon ihre Roben angezogen und fuhren in den Kutschen Richtung Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer! *alle knuddel*

tbc   nin-chan


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 

Als Aura mit dem Trio die Halle betreten wollte, kam auf einmal eine Lehrerin auf sie zu.

„Sie müssen Aura Nemain sein? Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall und ich kümmere mich um die Erstklässler. Und da Sie neu eingeschult werden, gilt dies auch für Sie. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Aura ging mit ihr mit. Die drei nickten sich noch zu.

„Hoffentlich kommst du nach Gryffindor!", sagte Harry. Jedoch hatte Aura sich schon umgewandt und die drei waren sich nicht sicher ob sie es gehört hatte. Doch Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Lasst uns zum Tisch gehen. Auf geht's, Ginny ist schon da und wartet auf dich, Harry." Von diesem war nur ein Stöhnen zu hören. Ginny wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass Harry nichts mit ihr anfangen wollte. Ob sie es jemals verstehen würde?

Aura folgte McGonagall zu den Erstklässlern. Alle blickten sie erstaunt an. Eine ältere Schülerin die auch an der Auswahlzeremonie teilnahm? Viele von ihnen waren nervös, sie wussten auch nicht, was sie erwartete. Doch Aura ließ sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken. Dafür war sie zu stolz. Die Lehrerin geleitete sie zu einem Portal durch das sie in die Große Halle schritten. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die neuen Schüler, doch die meisten schauten erstaunt zu Aura und tuschelten miteinander.

„Ruhe!", rief McGonagall. „Ich bitte Sie nun", sie blickte zu den Erstklässlern, „sich ordentlich aufzustellen. Wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe, gehen Sie zu diesem Stuhl und setzen den Hut auf. Dieser wird Sie in ein Haus einteilen, zu dessen Haustisch Sie dann gehen." 

Jetzt wusste sie, wie sie in ein Haus eingeteilt wurde. Wie ein Hut wohl bestimmen konnte, wohin sie gehörte? Noch während sie überlegte, ob sie vor oder nach den Erstklässlern aufgerufen wurde, fing McGonagall an, die Liste zu verlesen. ´Also nach den Erstklässern.´ Jedes Mal, wenn der Hut jemanden in ein Haus gesteckt hatte, klatschte der entsprechende Tisch. Sie hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, nach den Erstklässlern dranzukommen, als sie plötzlich ihren Namen hörte. `Also nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge.`

„Nemain, Aura", rief McGonagall. Aura ging hocherhobenen Kopfes zum Schemel, liess sich nieder und setzte sich den Hut auf. Doch trotz ihrer äußeren Ruhe war sie nervös und angespannt.

„Ich denke, sie kommt nach Gryffindor. Ich mein, so wie sie mit Malfoy umgesprungen ist? Wäre es nicht toll, wenn sie in unserem Haus wäre?"

„Sicher. Drücken wir ihr fest die Daumen."

´_SO SO, IN WELCHES HAUS STECKE ICH DICH DENN? DU BIST DIR IN DEM  WAS DU TUST IMMER SICHER UND BESITZT VIEL MUT. DU LÄSST DICH NICHT LEICHT REINLEGEN UND BIST SEHR GERISSEN. IN DIR STECKT VIEL POTENZIAL, DOCH DU MUSST ERST LERNEN ES ZU VERSTEHEN UND ZU NUTZEN. DU BIST WIRKLICH SCHWER EINZUORDNEN. HM. ICH GLAUBE DAS BESTE HAUS FÜR DICH IST...´_

„SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut. Der Slytherintisch klatschte, während sich ein paar bestimmte Gryffindors wortlos anstarrten. In ihren Gesichtern stand dieselbe Frage geschrieben. Wie konnte sie nur nach Slytherin kommen?

Aura fand nur Platz zwischen Erstklässlern, die schnatterten und sich mit ihren neu gewonnenen Freunden oder ihren älteren Geschwistern unterhielten. Aber Aura war froh darüber, dass sie nicht wieder mit Fragen bestürmt wurde. Nach der Auswahlzeremonie hielt Dumbledore noch eine Rede und warnte die Schüler, sich nicht im verbotenen Wald herumzutreiben. Dann klatschte er in die Hände und das Essen erschien.

Aura aß viel, sie hatte heute Mittag nichts zu sich genommen außer dem Süßen im Zug. Und ihr Frühstück war schon etwas her, noch dazu karg gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Mahlzeit gerade beendet als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Sie drehte sich um und sah in ein kantiges, blasses Gesicht das von schwarzen Haaren umrahmt wurde und in ebenso schwarze Augen.

„Folgen Sie mir."

`Er sieht fast aus wie der Tod. Schwarz und weiß, und dazu diese schneidende Stimme. Bestimmt kein angenehmer Typ.` Wortlos folgte sie ihrem Lehrer.

Sie gingen in die Kerkergewölbe und Aura trat in ein geräumiges Zimmer vollgestopft mit Büchern, zwei Sesseln vor und einem Sessel hinter einem massiven Schreibtisch. Der Kamin war das einzige Objekt, dass das Zimmer wärmte und erhellte.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bin Zaubertrank- und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Falls Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben sollten, können Sie zu mir kommen. Hier ist ihr Stundenplan. Sonst noch was?"

„Wo ist mein Zimmer?"

„Darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert." In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

„Sie wollten etwas von mir?"

„Ah, da sind sie ja, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bitte sie Ms Nemain in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen. Sie wird sich das Zimmer mit Ms McDougal teilen." Draco nickte nur und sah Aura auffordernd an, als er Severus' Zimmer verließ.

„So, so, die Neue aus dem Zug ist also in Slytherin gelandet. Warum hat dich der Hut denn nicht zu deinen Freunden nach Gryffindor geschickt?"

„Wer behauptet, ich hätte Freunde in Gryffindor? Ich wäre an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, was du sagst. Und wenn du wissen willst, wieso ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin, frag doch den Hut. Und vergiss nicht, wir haben noch ein Duell auszutragen." Draco konnte zu keiner Antwort mehr ansetzen, denn sie waren vor dem Porträt des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes angelangt.

„Das Passwort ist _Schlangenbiss_."

Sie traten durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war groß und geräumig und wurde durch einen Kamin erleuchtet, der jedoch nicht wärmte und um den einige Sessel standen. Das Zimmer war vornehmlich in grün ausgestattet, selbst das Feuer hatte einen grünlichen Ton. Alle drehten ihren Kopf nach ihr um als sie den Raum betrat.

Ein Mädchen sah sie sehr wütend an. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

„Wer oder was war _das_?"

„Das ist deine Zimmergenossin, Morag." Aura zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und ging hinter Morag her in ihr Zimmer.

„Damit eins klar ist, ich bin nicht freiwillig hier! Nur wegen dir bin ich nicht mehr mit meinen Freundinnen in einem Zimmer. Und jetzt darf ich mit dir mein Zimmer teilen. Damit du's weißt, du bist nicht willkommen, jedenfalls nicht bei mir. Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Und versuch erst gar nicht, dich mit mir anzufreunden!" Morag stürmte aus dem Zimmer an Aura vorbei. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihren Freundinnen und so wenig wie möglich mit Aura verbringen.

Sie seufzte. Da war ja Chaos vorprogrammiert. Sie hoffte nur, irgendwo ein stilles Plätzchen zu haben und Morag so selten wie möglich zu sehen. Das konnte ja was werden. 

Aura sah sich um. Das Zimmer war sehr hübsch eingerichtet. Wie der Gemeinschaftsraum ausschließlich in grün gehalten, mit schwarzen Vorhängen um die Bette. Jede von ihnen hatte einen eigenen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl. Das Badezimmer war nebenan, sie teilten es sich noch mit Pansy und Millicent.

Da Aura einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte, setzte sie sich erst mal aufs Bett um ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen und um sich zu entspannen. Sie breitete sich aus und las ihren Stundenplan durch. `Morgen haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das wird sicher interessant. Da ein Lehrer dabei ist, können wir sicher auch mal in den Wald. Und dann haben wir Verwandlung. Ein paar Sachen kann ich ja mit meinem Zauberstab, aber ob das reicht? Und dann Geschichte der Zauberei. Das ist sicher interessant. Hoffentlich fällt es nicht zu sehr auf, dass ich eigentlich gar nichts darüber weiß. Ich hoffe nur, ich werde hier Freunde finden und mir nicht mehr Feinde schaffen als ich eh schon hab.`

Nach diesen Überlegungen ließ sich Aura in ihr Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein, so wie sie war. Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich umzuziehen und die Vorhänge vor ihr Bett zu schieben. Dafür war sie einfach zu müde und das Bett zu verlockend gewesen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hoffentlich ist der Charakter von Aura nicht zu widersprüchlich. Und wenn schon. Haben nicht alle Menschen Gegensätze in sich? Außerdem gibt es ja auch launische Menschen.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle meine Reviewer und an alle die dies lesen! *knuddel*

Ein ganz herzlicher Dank geht an meine Freundinnen die mich unterstützen, ganz besonders an Lara, meine Betaleserin. *wink*

tbc   nin-chan


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 2 

Aura wachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Ausgeschlafen räkelte sie sich. Sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer die Sachen des Vorabends trug. Sie zuckte die Schultern und torkelte schlaftrunken ins Bad. Weder ihre Zimmergenossin noch deren Freundinnen waren auf, somit hatte sie den geräumigen Raum ganz für sich allein. Sie entschloss sich, erst mal eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Als sie fertig war und sich abgetrocknet hatte, ging sie wieder ins Zimmer um sich frische Kleidung zu holen. Morag schlief noch immer.

„Was für eine Langschläferin. Ich wecke sie besser nicht." In ein Handtuch gewickelt versuchte sie so leise wie möglich zu ihrer Truhe zu kommen. „Wenn ich mich angezogen habe, kann ich meine Kleidung ja in den Schrank räumen. Ich habe immerhin noch einige Zeit bis zum Frühstück."

Sie zog sich die bereits am gestrigen Abend für sie hingelegte Schuluniform über. „Mit dem Wappen von Slytherin. Eine Schlange, wie schön." Sanft fuhr sie mit ihrem Finger die Stickerei entlang. Dann machte sie sich ans Auspacken ihrer Sachen. Sorgfältig legte sie ihre Sachen in den massiven Kleiderschrank, ohne dabei Morags Sachen durcheinander zubringen oder „ihre Hälfte des Schrankes" in Anspruch zu nehmen. Als sie fertig war, hatte sie nur noch einige Habseligkeiten in ihrer Truhe, sowie ihre Schulbücher. Plötzlich durchwühlte sie ihre Sachen die noch in der Truhe waren. „Sie ist weg!", stieß sie hervor. „Weg! Ich habe sie ganz sicher mitgenommen!"

Sie rannte aus ihrem Zimmer und merkte dabei nicht einmal, dass sie die Tür offen ließ. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, sah sie jemandem im Sessel sitzen. Anscheinend waren noch nicht viele wach.

„Hey, du da!"

Der Slytherin sah von seinem Buch auf und sah sie fragend an. „Ich?"

„Wer sonst. Ich sehe hier keinen außer dir. Kannst du mir den Weg zum Schulleiter sagen?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Was willst du denn da?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Sag mir einfach den Weg."

„Ich glaub, ich führ dich lieber hin. Das mit den Treppen würdest du nicht schaffen." Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn fragend anzuschauen. Doch er legte sein Buch weg, stand auf und ging. Kurz vor dem Ausgang drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr.

„Ach, übrigens. Ich heiße Blaise. Blaise Zabini, ich bin auch in deiner Klasse. Nett dich kennen zu lernen." Dann verschwand er durch das Portraitloch. Sie folgte ihm ohne Widerworte.

Schweigend liefen sie durch Gänge. Sie fragte ihn nichts, schließlich hatte sie ja auch nicht seine Frage beantwortet, was sie vom Direktor wollte. Doch das war ihr nur Recht. Als sie bei den Treppen ankamen, wusste sie, was er vorhin gemeint hatte, mit „du würdest eh nicht schaffen". Die Treppen drehten sich in alle Richtungen, selbst während man auf ihr stand. Wer sich nicht auskannte, der würde sich hier hoffnungslos verirren. Da konnte sie nur hoffen, bald die Wege zu wissen oder immer jemanden dabeizuhaben der wusste wo es hinging.

Als sie vor einem Gargoyle stehen blieben, sah Aura ihn an. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt brauchen wir das Passwort."

„Und das weißt du doch sicher." Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Nein."

Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. „Im Klartext heißt das jetzt, wir stehen hier ohne Passwort, durch welches wir ins Büro kommen würden?"

„Du hast gesagt, du willst zum Büro; du hast nicht gesagt, dass du das Passwort nicht hast."

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass ich ohne Passwort nicht rein komme? Welche Tür lässt sich denn nicht auch normal öffnen?"

„Zum Beispiel die Tür zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ja, aber das Büro des Direktors! Wie soll man ihn denn im Notfall erreichen?"

Doch Blaise, der das nicht länger mitanhören wollte, drehte sich einfach um und ging.

„Hey! Du kannst mich doch nicht hier stehen lassen! Ich weiß noch nicht mal den Weg zurück!" Doch Blaise war schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen.

„Na toll. Jetzt stehe ich hier und weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Klasse! Ich war froh, jemanden getroffen zu haben, der mich hier herführt, damit ich den Direktor sprechen kann, aber Pustekuchen! Man braucht ein Passwort, dass ich nicht kenne!" Aura drehte sich um, um ihre Wut an der Steinfigur auszulassen, als sie sie nicht mehr vor sich sah. Statt der Statue war nun eine Treppe zu sehen, die nach oben führte.

Verwirrt besah sich Aura die Stiege. Doch ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie war hierher gekommen um mit dem Schulleiter zu sprechen und endlich war der Weg frei, da konnte sie doch nicht wieder zurückgehen. Entschlossen nahm sie den Weg aufwärts. Doch während des Aufstiegs hatte sie trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Oben angekommen zögerte sie. Dann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen, klopfte höflich gegen die Tür und trat ein, als sie ein freundliches „Herein!" hörte. Der Raum war geräumig und sehr gemütlich. An den Wänden hingen viele Bilder verschiedener Personen. `Sie sehen aus, als würden sie mich beobachten. Aber das bilde ich mir sicher nur ein.` Hinter dem Schreibtisch sah sie einen alten Mann mit langem weißen Bart, der sie hinter seiner Halbmondbrille freundlich anlächelte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ms Nemain? Ein Zitronenbonbon? Oder wollen Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?" Aura setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch und saß ihm nun gegenüber. Ihr Blick, der vorhin noch an den Bilder hing, wandte sich nun ihrem Schulleiter zu.

„Danke, nichts. Ich denke Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin." Nun trübte ein Schatten die Augen des Alten. Er erhob sich, schritt zu einem Regal, holte eine Axt hervor und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Aura widerstand dem Drang, die Waffe sofort an sich zu nehmen.

„Ich denke es geht um diese... Waffe." Aura nickte ihm ungeduldig zu. Sie wollte ihre Axt wieder in den Händen halten. „Nun, ich habe nicht vor, diese Waffe wieder an Sie auszuhändigen."

„Wieso nicht? Ich habe mir die Schulregeln durchgelesen und nirgends steht, dass man keine Waffe besitzen darf. Außerdem kann ein Zauberstab eine genauso gefährliche Waffe sein."

„Jedoch kann man mit einem Zauberstab keinen anderen töten, ohne dafür hinter Schloss und Riegel zu kommen."

„Ach nein? Was ist mit ihrem bösen Zauberer der immer noch frei herumläuft? Genügend Beweise gegen ihn gibt es, jedoch kann ihn keiner fassen. Warum?"

„Dies ist jedoch kein Argument eine Waffe in der Schule zu haben. Selbst wenn Sie es nicht beabsichtigen, könnten Sie jemanden aus Versehen verletzen. Dies ist eine verzauberte Waffe, mit der man nicht leichtsinnig umgehen sollte."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit meiner Axt leichtsinnig umgehe. Ich habe sie nun schon seit fast vier Jahren und ich habe sie noch nie im Zorn verwendet. Dass diese Waffe verzaubert ist, weiß ich. Es ist eine magische Waffe. Jedoch sollte Ihnen bewusst sein, dass es sich dabei um Schutzzauber handelt. Der Besitzer dieser Waffe kann nicht durch sie sterben und kann sie niemals leichtsinnig verwenden."

„Es stimmt, dass es Schutzzauber sind, jedoch liegt noch ein anderer, weitaus magischerer Zauber auf dieser Waffe. Ich kann diesen Zauber nicht richtig zuordnen, es ist keine normale Magie, die ihn geschaffen hat. Es könnte ein Fluch sein, der auf ihr lastet." Er sah sie besorgt an.

Aura schaute ihn ebenfalls an. „Eine große Magie wohnt dieser Waffe inne, damit haben Sie Recht. Es ist Naturmagie, nicht von Zauberern eingesetzt. Sie stärkt denjenigen, den sie erwählt. Solche, die es nicht würdig sind, sie zu führen, werden von ihr geschwächt. Man kann ihre Magie nicht beherrschen. Man muss aufpassen, sonst wird man von ihr beherrscht."

Der Schulleiter sah sie an. „Und weil ich Sie nicht diesem Risiko aussetzen kann, werde ich diese Waffe konfiszieren müssen. Ich denke, es wäre für Sie an der Zeit zu gehen, das Frühstück hat schon begonnen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Auf Wiedersehen." Zornig sah sie ihn an. Für sie war dieses Gespräch noch nicht beendet, doch was sollte sie gegen ihren Schulleiter ausrichten können? Er hatte ihr höflich aber bestimmt angedeutet, dass es Zeit war für sie zu gehen.

„Wiedersehen werden wir uns ganz bestimmt, verlassen Sie sich drauf. Früher als Ihnen lieb ist." Damit ging Aura wütend aus dem Büro und setzte ihren Weg innerlich fluchend zur großen Halle fort.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer! *knuddel*

Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht an meine lieben Freundinnen die mich unterstützen und meine Betaleserin Lara.

Frohe Ostern!

tbc   nin-chan


	5. Kapitel 4

Tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel so lang gedauert hat, aber ich bin im Schulstress. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang das nächste Kapitel dauert, aber ich versuche mich zu beeilen.

Kapitel 4 

Missmutig stocherte Aura in ihrem Essen. Sie hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehen, an welcher sie ab und zu nippte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du beim Schulleiter warst. Was wolltest du denn? Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du doch auch zu uns kommen." Aura erinnerte sich vage, dass das wohl Pansy Parkinson sein musste. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht das Bedürfnis, Aura zu ignorieren und zu hassen, wie es Morag tat.

„Wer hat dir das erzählt?"

„Nun ja, als wir zu euch ins Zimmer kamen, war nur Morag da, und dann haben wir halt rumgefragt, wo du seiest. Und da hat Blaise gemeint, er hätte dich zum Büro des Schulleiters gebracht." Aura seufzte. `Das nächst Mal setz ich mich neben jemand anderen.`

Anstatt zu antworten stand sie auf und schritt aus der Halle. Sie lief kreuz und quer über irgendwelche Treppen, in der Hoffnung die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen zu haben, bis sie schließlich zu einem Gang kam, der ihr bekannt vorkam und sie ihren Weg zum Slytherinkerker fortsetzte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren die meisten Slytherins schon wieder da, doch das störte sie nicht. Wenigstens hatte sie es rechtzeitig geschafft, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß Blaise und las ein Buch. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Soso, du hast also herumerzählt, dass ich beim Schulleiter war."

Blaise seufzte. „Ich habe nur erzählt, dass ich dich dorthin begleitet habe. Was ist denn schon groß dabei?."

„Ich hol nur schnell meine Schulsachen, dann können wir zum Unterricht. Ich kenn den Weg ja nicht." Aura verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit ein paar Büchern zurück.

Blaise war durch ihren schnellen Stimmungswechsel verwirrt. Entweder versuchte sie, durch den schnellen Themenwechsel etwas zu vertuschen oder sie konnte ihre Stimmung wie ein Kleidungsstück beliebig wechseln – was es nicht alles für komische Vögel in Slytherin gab! Er legte sein Buch beiseite und stand auf.

„Wir haben zwar noch was Zeit, aber dann können wir uns ja auf dem Weg unterhalten und ich zeig dir die wichtigsten Wege, die du kennen musst." Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um zu Hagrids Hütte zu kommen. „Du eine Frage, ich eine Frage?" Aura nickte.

„Ok. Eins würde mich interessieren. Weswegen musstest du so dringend zu Dumbledore? Falls du's nicht erzählen willst, versteh ich das."

„Nein, nein. Schon okay. Aber du darfst das, was ich dir erzähle, nicht weitererzählen."

„Klar, ist doch selbstverständlich."

Aura zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Also, ich war bei Dumbledore um meine Axt wiederzubekommen."

Blaise blieb stehen. „Was? Ich meine..._eine Axt_? Du besitzt eine _Axt_?"

„Ja. Und da das jetzt schon drei Fragen waren, darf ich dir auch drei Fragen stellen. Nur gleich vorweg, alles was du mir erzählst, bleibt unter uns. Also drei Fragen. Hm. Was ist so besonderes an Harry Potter?"

Blaise sah sie verwirrt an. „Du kennst doch sicher die Geschichte, dass er als Baby den Anschlag von du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt hat."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich mein, was sonst noch? Er ist ein Durchschnittstyp, er ist weder besonders hübsch noch hässlich. Zumindest scheint er ein aufrichtiger Kerl zu sein. Was finden die Leute so faszinierend an ihm?"

„Tja, das was du sagst stimmt schon. Aber du hast ein paar Sachen außer Acht gelassen: Er muss überall und immer den Retter spielen und jedem helfen, der ihm über den Weg läuft. Er ist freundlich zu allen und ein exzellenter Quiddichtspieler, das muss man ihm lassen. Aber erzähl das bloß nicht Draco, der ist sauer weil er nicht so gut im Quidditch ist und Potter ihn immer schlägt."

„Wenn ich irgendwann mal weiß, was Quidditch ist, kann ich vielleicht mal mitreden. Aber versuch jetzt ja nicht, es mir zu erklären, das haben schon Ron und Harry versucht, und wenn man sich das alles nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, hat es keinen Sinn."

„Du kennst kein Quidditch?" Blaise sah sie erstaunt an. „Bald sind wieder die Spiele um den Pokal. Wenn du dir ein Spiel ansiehst, wirst du begeistert sein."

Endlich waren sie an der Hütte angekommen. Aura und Blaise blieben neben einer Gruppe Slytherins stehen.

„Wenn die anderen da sind, fangen wir an." Hagrid kam mit seinem Hund aus der Hütte. Währen sie warteten, konnte man das Trio beobachten, wie es mit dem Lehrer sprach. Nach einigen Minuten kam auch der Rest der Schülerschar.

Die Stunde verlief zum Leidwesen von Aura sehr langweilig. Hagrid zeigte ihnen nur Flubberwürmer und sonstiges Getier. Aura hatte sich so auf die Stunden im Freien gefreut und war nun maßlos enttäuscht. Sie hatte faszinierendere Kreaturen im Sinn gehabt, wie Einhörner oder Drachen. Aber nun solche langweiligen Insekten beobachten? Schon nach einer Viertelstunde wurde ihr langweilig. Wenigstens hatten diese Stunden _etwas_ positives. Man war im Freien. Aber wenn es draußen erst kalt wurde, würde sie sich wünschen, drinnen Unterricht zu haben.

Nach den zwei ereignislosen Stunden schloss sich Aura den anderen Slytherins an, um zu Verwandlungen zu kommen. Da Blaise nun neben Draco lief, wanderte sie neben der ewig schwätzenden Pansy, der stillen Millicent und der zornigen Morag. Sie hatte ihr wohl immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie wegen ihr nicht mehr ein Zimmer mit ihren Freundinnen teilen konnte. Aber es war ja schließlich nicht Auras Schuld. Hätte man sie gefragt, hätte sie ein Einzelzimmer gewählt. Wenn sie vor die Wahl gestellt worden wäre, alleine im Raum zu sein oder mit einem tollwütigen Hausdrachen, hätte sie sich für die erste Möglichkeit entschieden. Doch sie hatte die Wahl nicht gehabt, also musste sie sich wohl oder übel mit dem Drachen vertragen, ob es ihr passte oder nicht.

In der Verwandlungsstunde saß Aura nervös neben Pansy, die sie weiterhin mit einem Redeschwall überschüttete. Aura liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. `Was, wenn sie merken, dass ich eigentlich gar nichts kann? Dass ich all die Jahre nur simple Zaubersprüche gelernt habe, die wahrscheinlich jeder Erstklässler beherrscht? Sie werden mich alle auslachen. Und ich werde von der Schule gehen müssen, weil ich so schlecht bin.` Solche und andere Ängste plagten Aura, bis eine scharfe Stimme sie zur Ordnung rief.

„Ruhe!" McGonagall betrat den Raum. „Wir werden noch einmal leblose Dinge in lebende verwandeln, um uns dann komplexeren Dingen zuzuwenden. Wer gut mitarbeitet, kann sich die Voraussetzungen erarbeiten, schon jetzt ein bisschen mit der Theorie anzufangen um im nächsten Jahr ein Animagus zu werden. Jeder von Ihnen hat einen Stein vor sich liegen, den Sie nun in einen Kanarienvogel verwandeln sollen. Je bunter, desto besser."

Aura sog die Luft ein. Sie musste es wenigstens versuchen. Sie hatte öfters trainiert, jedoch war es sehr schwierig, etwas, das nicht lebte, Leben einzuhauchen. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte ihren Zauberspruch. Doch es klappte nicht. Fast alle, außer ihr und zwei weiteren Schülern, hatten es geschafft. Noch lachte keiner über sie. Noch nicht. Die anderen zwei, die es versucht hatte, hatten wenigstens Vögel hinbekommen, doch vor ihr lag immer noch ein Stein. Sie blickte betreten zu Boden, als ihre Lehrerin vorbeikam.

„Nun denn, versuchen Sie es noch mal. Ich denke, Sie sind bestimmt nur etwas aus der Übung." Beschämt nickte Aura. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Diesmal klappte es- wenigstens halbwegs. Sie hatte einen Raben zustande gebracht. Die anderen beiden hatten es ebenso noch einmal versucht und ihre Vögel schillerten nun bunt.

„Nun, da jetzt jeder einen Vogel vor sich hat, bitte ich Sie, ihre Tiere in eine Katze zu verwandeln."

Das war schwieriger. Beim ersten Anlauf schaffte es nicht mal Hälfte der Klasse, doch beim zweiten Mal waren nur noch vier Vögel zu entdecken. Als es nach dem dritten Anlauf jeder außer dem Neuzugang geschafft hatte, blickte Aura auf ihren Tisch, wo ihr Rabe fröhlich umherhopste, und vermied den Blickkontakt mit ihrer Professorin.

McGonagall seufzte. „Sie sollten eventuell Ihre Fachkenntnisse auffrischen. Vielleicht sogar erneuern und erweitern." Damit setzte sie ihren Gang zu ihrem Pult fort. „Ich bitte Sie, mir bis nächste Woche ein Essay über Verwandlungen von einem Tier in ein anderes zu schreiben und warum dies schwerer ist als einen Stein in ein Tier zu verwandeln." Damit war die Stunde beendet. Alle strömten aus dem Klassenzimmer, doch McGonagall erhob ihre Stimme.

„Ms Nemain, könnte ich sie einen Moment sprechen?" Sie hatte es befürchtet, dass sie schlechter war als alle anderen. Wenn sie ihre Klassenkameraden nicht bald einholen würde, würde sie sicher wieder von der Schule genommen. Aura schritt zum Pult und wartete auf das, was die Lehrerin ihr zu erzählen hatte.

„Nun, wie Sie sehen konnten, scheinen Ihre Fähigkeiten etwas... eingerostet zu sein. Ich würde Sie bitten, etwas mehr zu üben. Es reicht nicht nur, gutes Latein und die Aussprache zu beherrschen, was sie zweifellos können. Sie müssen auch die richtigen Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab machen. Ein bisschen damit... herumwedeln, könnte man sagen. Sie halten ihn viel zu steif. Ich denke da liegt Ihr Schwachpunkt. Etwas mehr Konzentration auf die Sache und ein lockeres Handgelenk und sie schaffen diese Übung im Nu."

„Ich werde mich darum bemühen, Professor."

McGonagall sah sie durchdringend an. „Albus konnte mir nicht erzählen, aus welcher Schule Sie kommen. Daher kann ich auch schwer ihre Fähigkeiten einschätzen und ihnen sagen, was sie noch üben müssen. In ihrem Buch steht, was sie könne müssen, um dieses Jahr am Unterricht teilzunehmen, ich würde Sie bitten, sich diese Liste durchzulesen und zu üben, falls sie die Zaubersprüche nicht können."

„Vielen Dank für Ihren Rat, Professor." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vielen lieben Dank an meine schnuckelige Betaleserin Lara! *knuddel*

Und ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer Angus the Cat, Soror Lucis, TheSnitch, Tarivi, TaraDahna, Blond-angel, darkfairie und lara!

tbc   nin-chan


	6. Kapitel 5

FAQ: Warum ging's denn so lang nicht weiter?

- Tja, mir wurde diese Frage zwar nicht gestellt, aber ihr habt euch sicher gewundert. Nun, da gibt es verschiedene Ausreden: keine Zeit, zu viel Stress...

Ich nehme mal diese hier: Ich hab gar kein einziges Review für das letzte Kapitel bekommen! _schnüff_ Ich hoffe ihr wisst, was das heißen soll...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 5 

Da sie noch ungefähr eine Stunde vor dem Mittagessen hatte, versuchte sie zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen. Weil sie den Weg aber nicht mehr genau wusste, begnügte sie sich dann doch damit, die Gänge entlangzulaufen und sich diese einzuprägen. Als sie in die Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes kam, entschloss sie sich, ihre Schulbücher erst einmal loszuwerden und dann zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Als sie den Raum betrat, verstummten die Gespräche blitzartig. Das Lachen wurde unterdrückt und jeder mied ihren Blick. „Ich wollte nur schnell meine Bücher loswerden. Sobald ich weg bin, könnt ihr wieder über mich lästern und mich auslachen wie schlecht ich doch bin." Innerlich kochend stapfte sie in ihr Zimmer schmiss ihre Bücher aufs Bett und wollte schon wieder verschwinden, als Pansy sie aufhielt. „Jetzt warte doch, wir haben nicht über dich gelästert."

Aura schaute sie angriffslustig an. „Ach nein? Weswegen habt ihr denn sonst gelacht und wurdet plötzlich so stumm, als ich reinkam? Wenn ihr mir was zu sagen habt, dann sagt es mir ins Gesicht." Als keine Antwort kam, lief Aura aus der Höhle.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand etwas hinter ihrem Rücken tat, aber nicht die Courage aufbrachte, es ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen. Es verletzte sie. Mit einer Waffe hätte man nicht tiefer treffen können. Worte erreichten immer das Herz, selbst wenn das Messer verfehlte.

Sie lief und lief, beachtete gar nicht, wohin. Einfach nur weg. Schlussendlich hatte sie sich verirrt und sank kraftlos an einer Mauer hinunter. Dort schluchzte sie und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Warum nur musste alles so kompliziert sein? Es war doch erst ihr erster Schultag und schon wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als daheim zu sein. Bei ihrer Familie. Es schmerzte sie. Sie wollte eigentlich stark sein. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter geschworen, dass sie niemals verzweifeln würde, dass sie durchhalten würde. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Sie hatte keine Freunde, die sie unterstützten. Pansy redete nur von sich und anderen grausamen Sachen, Millicent war einfach nur still und Morag ignorierte sie, beachtete sie nicht. Und jetzt hasste sie ganz Slytherin. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Haus gegen sich. Stimmte das überhaupt? Sie haben über mich gelacht, das ist Beweis genug.

Tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass das nicht stimmte. Das bewies noch lange nichts. Und doch, es beruhigte ihr Gewissen, sagte ihr dass sie Grund hatte zu weinen. Und doch... der einzig richtige Grund, warum sie weinte, war, dass sie sich allein fühlte… und verloren. Allein gelassen, von jemandem herbestellt und nicht abgeholt, ohne zu wissen was sie jetzt tun sollte. Weinte? Heulte! Ich bin eine richtige kleine Heulsuse. Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Aura!

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dasaß. Es kamen Schritte auf sie zu, doch durch ihr Schluchzen hindurch hörte sie nichts anderes, als ihr eigenes Mitleid mit sich selbst. Erst als sie angesprochen wurde, bemerkte sie die Anwesenheit der anderen Person. „Verschwinde!" Anstatt einer Antwort wurde ihr ein Taschentuch hingehalten.

„Wollen Sie nicht wenigsten eine heiße Schokolade?" Sie schaute in ein altes Augenpaar, das hinter einer Brille hervorlugte. Na toll. Der Schulleiter, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg.

„Haben Sie es nicht gehört? Ich möchte in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Was könnte Sie denn dazu bringen, mich in mein Büro zu begleiten?" Jetzt schaute Aura ihn mit ihren verheulten und verquollenen Augen an. Trotzig sagte sie: „Wie wär's mit einer heißen Schokolade und einer Axt dazu?"

Er schaute sie freundlich lächelnd an. „Darüber ließe sich reden." So folgte Aura ihm in sein Büro und betrat es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Das Büro sah aus wie heute morgen, doch dieses mal thronte ein Phönix neben dem Schreibtisch. „Ah, da bist du ja, Fawkes. Heute morgen war er noch nicht da, er musste etwas für mich erledigen." Aura schritt langsam auf den sonderbaren Vogel zu. Dieser fing an zu singen und Auras Stimmung hob sich merklich.

„Nun denn, wollen Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was Sie so bedrückt?" Er schob ihr eine heiße Schokolade hin, die sie annahm. Nach dem ersten Schluck ging es ihr schon viel besser.

„Nun, ich wollte Sie bitten, Morag wieder bei Pansy und Millicent schlafen zu lassen. Auch wenn es gut gemeint war, mich mit jemandem in ein Zimmer zu stecken. Sie ist darüber sehr unglücklich und mir selbst ist ein Einzelzimmer lieber."

„Gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht etwas essen, Sie haben das Mittagessen verpasst."

Aura sah von ihrer Tasse auf. Sie war zwar ein bisschen hungrig, doch das wollte sie nicht zugeben. „Nein, nicht nötig. Aber ich glaube, ich müsste jetzt zum Unterricht."

„Was haben Sie denn jetzt?"

Aura überlegte. „Geschichte der Zauberei."

Dumbledore zwinkerte sie amüsiert hinter seiner Brille an. „Dann macht es ja nichts, wenn Sie eine Weile bei mir bleiben, ich werde nur schnell eine Nachricht an Professor Binns schicken." Mit diesen Worten griff er sich Feder und Papier und schrieb eine schnelle Notiz, die er seinem Vogel anhängte und schickte ihn los.

Dann sah er wieder seinen Gast an. „Aber das kann ja nicht der einzige Grund sein, weshalb Sie weinend im Gang saßen."

„Nun, ich wollte auch meine Axt wiederhaben. Wenn ich bitten dürfte. Sie haben es mir versprochen." Auffordernd streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Ach? Ich kann mich nicht daran entsinnen." Stattdessen ließ er ein Zitronenbonbon in ihre Handfläche gleiten.

Ein Seufzer war zu hören. „Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, wenn Sie drauf reingefallen wären."

„Wie läuft es denn so im Unterricht?" Nun verdunkelte sich Auras Miene. Düster starrte sie in ihren Kakao. Auch Dumbledore schwieg und wartete, dass sie das Wort ergriff.

„Nun,", durchbrach Aura die Stille, „es war klar, dass ich im Unterricht schlecht sein würde. Ich habe kaum Übung und die anderen trainieren nun schon seit 5 Jahren. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich vielleicht ein paar Mal im Monat geübt habe." Missmutig starrte sie in ihren Becher. „Ich frage mich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, hierher zu kommen."

„Ich kann Ihnen den Unterricht nicht leichter machen. Aber falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen, kommen Sie ruhig zu mir."

„Danke. Aber ich kann ihre Zeit nicht einfach so in Anspruch nehmen und ich sollte wirklich wieder zum Unterricht." Aura war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Wie sieht es denn jetzt aus, mit meiner Axt, meine ich? Das Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet."

„Nun, wie soll ich sagen. Schauen wir mal wie es sich entwickelt."

„Wie sich _was_ entwickelt? Wieso schauen wir nicht, wie es sich entwickelt, _wenn_ ich meine Axt habe? Wir könnten ja so eine Art... Probezeit machen?" Aura schaute den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an.

„Warten wir einfach mal so ab. Sagen wir, wenn ihre schulischen Leistungen dem Niveau entsprechen dem sie sollten, dann ließe sich darüber verhandeln."

„Na toll, das kann ja dauern! Wenn ich aber nach Hause fahre brauche ich sie wieder! Während der Ferien gilt diese Regelung doch hoffentlich nicht, oder?"

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, das bekommen wir geregelt." Damit entließ er sie aus seinem Büro.

Sie kreuzte noch rechtzeitig zur zweiten Hälfte in Geschichte auf und ließ sich neben Morag nieder, dem einzigen freien Platz. Morag drehte sich sofort zu Millicent um und ignorierte Aura völlig. Aura war das nur recht. Doch nach ein paar Minuten war ihr so langweilig, dass sie gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte. Und das ist das tolle Fach Geschichte. Wie öde. Ihre Gedanken abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt, bekam sie noch nicht einmal das ersehnte Pausenklingeln mit. Erst als Binns vernehmlich hüstelte, schreckte sie aus ihrer Trance und verließ hochrot als letzte das Zimmer. Wie peinlich wenn der Lehrer mitbekam, dass man in seinem Unterricht schlief!

Danach ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie machte zuerst einen Abstecher in ihr Zimmer und entledigte sich ihres dicken Wälzers Geschichte der Zauberei Teil 5. „Mann, wo warst du denn? Aber verpasst hat du ja nichts, das ist ja sooo langweilig." Pansy pflanzte sich in einen Sessel neben ihr und Millicent und Morag setzten sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von ihr. „Ach ja, bevor ich's vergess, Morag. Du schläfst anscheinend wieder bei Pansy und Millicent. Deine Sachen sind wohl schon drüben." Morags Gesicht erhellte sich bei diesen Neuigkeiten und sie umarmte Millicent spontan. Dann kam auch noch Pansy dran, aber bevor Aura malträtiert werden konnte ging sie wieder. Sie wollte ein bisschen raus.

Sie ging hinaus und lief in Richtung See. Dort sah sie Blaise unter einem Baum sitzen. Leise schlich sie sich an. „Keine Angst, hier so allein?" , flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Der Angesprochene sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Mann! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Was sollte das denn?"

„Kannst du dir doch sicher denken. Ich liebe es, kleine Jungen zu erschrecken, besonders im Dunkeln, da kommt das immer besonders gut." Blaise war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das sarkastisch meinte. Es hatte so echt geklungen, als ob sie das jedes Wochenende als Hobby machen würde.

„Klein? Ich bin größer als du, das sollte dir bewusst sein."

Aura zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatte keine Lust sich auf eine sinnlose Diskussion einzulassen.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass du dich mit Draco duellieren willst?"

„Wer weiß. Wer erzählt denn so etwas?"

„Ich saß dabei, als Draco am ersten Abend Pansy erzählt hat, wie stark er doch sei. Du warst ja schon so früh ins Bett gegangen. Aber stimmt es nun? Oder hat Draco damit nur angegeben?"

„Tja, wenn Draco so was gesagt hat, dann wird es wohl stimmen."

„Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich hoffe du bist besser als in Verwandlungen. Denn sonst könnte das Duell ziemlich schlimm für dich ausgehen und du landest mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit im Krankenflügel."

Doch Aura hüllte sich in Schweigen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht an Lara, meine Betaleserin ohne dich hätte ich das niemals auf die Reihe bekommen. Ich habe sie gebeten, mein sechstes Kapitel zu lesen. Sie hat es mir sofort geschickt. Doch wie ich feststellen musste, brauchte ich nicht das sechste sondern das fünfte Kapitel, da ff.net den Prolog als Kapitel mitrechnet. Ich bin so ein Schussel! Ohne sie könnte ich diese ff nicht fachgerecht posten. knuddel

Ich werde in nächster Zeit viel Stress um die Ohren haben, denn ich hab noch fünf Aufführungen von unserem Schul-Musical (und viele Proben...), werde in einem Monat umziehen, bin dann noch in Ferien und gehe auf eine neue Schule, deswegen killt mich nicht, wenn ich nicht so schnell update. Und wenn, dann nur, wenn ihr genügend Reviews hinterlasst. :p

bye, nin-chan (irgendwie doof, dass Sternchen etc. nicht mehr funktionieren...)

So, noch ein paar Kommentare von meiner Beta (ich habe sie nicht gefragt, ich hoffe, sie verzeiht mir):

_„Gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht etwas essen, Sie haben das Mittagessen verpasst."_

Lara: ein fürsorglicher alter Opa unser Dumbledore, wenn der jetzt noch anfängt Werthers

Originale zu verteilen teheeehe

_Stattdessen ließ er ein Zitronenbonbon in ihre Handfläche gleiten._

Lara: nein, Werthers Echte XD


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 

Blaise ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum, er hatte noch Hausaufgaben zu machen. Aura würde nie verstehen, wie man sie an dem Tag, an dem man sie aufbekam, schon machen konnte. Sie wartete meist bis zum allerletzten Zeitpunkt. Sie wollte nicht die schönste Zeit des Tages im Zimmer sitzen und büffeln. Als Ausgleich saß sie manchmal noch mitten in der Nacht an den Aufgaben und kam erst spät ins Bett, was dazu führte, dass sie ab und zu ein Morgenmuffel war.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich einsam. Sie wäre gerne daheim bei ihrer Familie, ihren Freundinnen und ihrer Mutter. Dort war ihr Platz. Nicht hier, zwischen all denen, die so gut mit Zauberei umgehen konnten. Zauberei, was war das schon? Ihr war schon immer die wilde freie Magie der Natur lieber gewesen. Sie liebte es, sich gegen den Wind zu stellen und die Sprache des Feuers zu hören, wenn es knisternd die Holzscheite verschlang.

Sie überlegte sich, ob sie es Blaise gleichtun und in ihr Zimmer gehen sollte. Nicht um Hausaufgaben zu machen, die würde sie sich für später aufheben. Aber vielleicht sie konnte ein bisschen lesen. Nur was? Verwandlungen? Sie wusste, dass sie besser werden musste, aber Verwandlungen üben? Das war gleichbedeutend mit Hausaufgaben. Also doch später. Ohne Plan lief sie in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Als sie dort ankam, sah sie drei ihr bekannte Personen, die gerade aus der Tür hinausschritten. Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter einem Baum und wartete bis sie vorbeigegangen waren. Dann kam sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Sie ging hinter ihnen her, aber so leise, dass diese sie nicht hörten. Langsam lief sie neben Hermione her. Harry, der in der Mitte ging, bemerkte sie als erster. „Oh, Hallo Aura. Wir haben dich gar nicht gehört."

„Eben Slytherin."

Hermione sah sie an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, der Name. Sly- das heißt doch schlau und verschlagen. Und sich an jemanden heranschleichen ist da gar nicht so weit weggeholt."

„Was machst du hier eigentlich?"

„Wieso? Ist es etwa verboten mit ein paar Gryffindors spazieren zu gehen?"

„Wir wollen Hagrid besuchen, magst du nicht mitkommen?" , fragte Harry.

Aura zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nichts besseres vor." Zusammen liefen sie in Richtung Hütte.

Auf einmal fiel Harry etwas ein. „Sag mal, da du doch gar nichts über Quidditch weißt, kannst du doch mal bei unserem Trainingsspiel vorbeischauen? Dieses Wochenende."

„Sag mal, Harry, bist du verrückt? Sie ist in Slytherin. Sie spioniert uns nur aus um dann Malfoy zu erzählen, was wir alles können. Damit sie wenigstens ein Mal auch eine Chance haben. Fair spielen können sie ja nicht."

„Ron!" Hermione und Harry sahen ihn beide an, „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Du kennst sie doch überhaupt nicht."

„Schon okay." , mischte sich Aura ein. „Ich will doch nicht _aus Versehen_ eure Spieltaktiken ausplaudern. Ich geh zu einer Trainingsstunde _meines_ Teams." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Aura auf dem Absatz um.

Ihr war ja klar gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mit ihnen verstehen konnte, jetzt, da sie in Slytherin war. Warum waren die Häuser nur so verfeindet? Aber eines war sicher. Die Abneigung die Ron gegen sie verspürte, beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Nichts hielt sie mehr draußen, sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort war sie wenigstens ungestört, jetzt musste sie das Zimmer ja nicht mehr teilen. Sie kam beim Gemeinschaftsraum an und setzte ihren Weg in ihr Zimmer fort, ohne die anderen zu beobachten oder auf ihre Gespräche zu achten. _Bett_ war das einzige, an das sie noch dachte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich darauf nieder.

Allein. Das war sie. In diesem Moment wäre sie doch über etwas Gesellschaft froh gewesen. Hätte ich doch nur das Zimmer wieder mit Morag. Das hätte sie aber natürlich nie ausgesprochen. Sie wäre froh gewesen über ein bisschen Nähe, Wärme. Wenn doch nur jemand anderes im Zimmer wäre, jemand, der sie von ihren Sorgen ablenkte.

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Fensterscheibe war zu vernehmen. Doch sie war zu erschöpft um darauf zu reagieren. Sie wollte liegen bleiben. Im Selbstmitleid versinken.

Doch das war keine Lösung. Das wusste sie, und doch... Es war so verlockend. Einfach liegen bleiben, nichts tun. Nicht an morgen denken, an Hausaufgaben. Alles Schlechte verdrängen. Das konnte sie zwar nicht immer machen, aber für heute Abend würde es reichen. Doch das Pochen an ihrem Fenster hörte nicht auf, auch wenn sie sich einredete, es nicht zu hören.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr das Geräusch zu viel. Sie stand widerwillig auf und öffnete einen Fensterflügel. 'Wie kann man im Kerker nur Fenster haben? Sie sind klein und sehr hoch angebracht. Und an Licht bringen sie nichts in diese düsteren Gemächer.' Als das Fenster offen genug war, flog ihr Falke herein.

Irgendwie kam in Aura doch ein Glücksgefühl hoch. „Ich bin nicht allein ", sagte sie sich, „ich habe meinen Freund." Sie ließ sich auf ihrer Bettkante nieder und streichelte das Gefieder des Tieres. Es trug einen Zettel mit sich. Sie rollte den Zettel auf und las ihn.

„Kopf hoch. Du schaffst das."

Aura musste unwillkürlich lächeln, und doch flossen ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Es war so vertraut. Keine Unterschrift, doch sie wusste, von wem der Brief war. Von ihrer Mutter, ihrer Familie, ihrer Heimat. Heimat... wehmütig dachte sie daran. Was ein einzelnes Wort doch für Traurigkeiten barg. Sie vermisste sie auch, es schmerzte ungemein. Sie las zwischen den Zeilen. Auch ihre Familie vermisste sie. Selbst diese zwei Sätze sagten ihr, dass nicht nur sie alleine dieses Gefühl hatte.

Ihre Familie fühlte genauso. Und sie hatte den Brief so abgeschickt, dass er zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort war. Das perfekte Timing. Sie wussten, dass es schwer für sie war, allein und von ihrer Familie getrennt in eine fremde Schule zu gehen.

Zufrieden zog sie sich um. Mit dem Brief fest an ihr Herz gedrückt schlief sie ein. Es war etwas kindliches dabei, doch das war ihr egal. Es war etwas, an das sie sich halten konnte. Das ihr die Zeit hier kürzer erschienen ließ, was sie aufbaute, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus.

* * *

So, wie versprochen geht es nun weiter! Mal sehen, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt.

Ein kräftiger Knuddel geht an Lara's Theme, meiner Beta-Leserin, die mir ein Review geschrieben hat, obwohl sie längst weiß, was noch kommt. Und noch einen Knuddel an laser-jet, für das Review und das auf-die-Authors-Alert-Liste-Setzen. knuddeln 

Und natürlich auch an alle anderen, die das hier lesen.

Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review! (ich war traurig als ich zum fünften Chap kein Review hatte und hab aus Frust ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen, damit ich euch wenigstens zumüllen kann! #g#)

tbc nin-chan


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 

Der nächste Morgen kam für Aura viel zu früh. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte noch länger schlafen. Doch es war nichts zu machen. Schließlich hatte sie ja Unterricht.

Als sie aufstand, fiel ein Zettel aus ihrem Bett. Die Nachricht durchfuhr es Aura. Sie überlegte sich, wo sie ihren Schatz am Besten verstecken konnte. Nach einigem Überlegen, kam sie zu dem Schluss, ihn unter ihre anderen Schulunterlage in das Nachttischkästchen zu legen. Falls sie noch andere Briefe bekam, würde sie sie alle dort verstauen. Ihre „Schatzkiste".

Sie schaute sich ihren Stundenplan an. Zaubertränke. Es konnte ja nur schlimmer werden. Noch mehr Reinfälle waren vorprogrammiert. Und dann auch noch bei ihrem Hauslehrer. Hoffentlich dachte er nicht zu schlecht über sie, wenn sie die Tränke nicht hinbekam 'Natürlich wird er das. Auch wenn man von woanders herkommt, muss man doch wenigstens die Grundlagen kennen. Und bei diesem Lehrer kannst du dir sicher sein, Aura, er wird einen nicht mit einer Aufmunterung gehen lassen. Bei dem muss man Strafarbeiten verrichten. Und glaube mir, das wirst du.'

Obwohl Aura sich bewusst war, dass sie sich das alles nur ausdachte, konnte sie dennoch nicht die Hirngespinste vertreiben, die sich in ihrem Kopf verankerten. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie hasste es, zu warten, besonders auf schlechte Sachen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Unterricht schnell zu Ende gehen würde und sie sich irgendwie durchmogeln könnte. Doch das würde die Fledermaus sicher bemerken. 'Fledermaus? Jetzt denk ich mir schon Spitznamen für Lehrer aus.' Aber irgendwie kam sie nicht mehr von dem Gedanken los, er könnte tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Fledermaus sein, wenn nicht sogar ein Vampir. Sie hatte schon etwas über solche Kreaturen gelesen. 'Aber nein, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Wer würde einen Vampir als Lehrer einstellen?'

Doch Aura lief mit Unbehagen zu ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde. All die Gedanken hatte sie auch nicht während des Frühstücks losbekommen. Als Blaise sie gefragt hatte, was los sei, hatte sie nur mit ihrem Kopf geschüttelt.

Aura stand vor dem Klassenzimmer und wartete wie die anderen Schüler darauf, hineingelassen zu werden. Sie bekam ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. 'Professor Snape ist mein Hauslehrer. Ich darf ihn nicht enttäuschen. Was wird er von mir denken? Eine Slytherin die nichts in seinem Fach kann?' In Wirklichkeit machte sie sich nur nervöser, falls das überhaupt noch zu schaffen war.

Die Türen gingen auf und die Schüler strömten in das Zimmer. Aura merkte, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die Angst vor dieser Stunde hatte. Viele sahen zwar so aus, dass sie die Stunden nicht mochten, doch immerhin waren sie nicht verängstigt. Im Gegensatz zu einem Jungen, der aus der Menge hervor stach. Er sah sich ängstlich zum Lehrerpult um und sank nur tiefer in seinen Stuhl, als der Lehrer ihm einen abwertenden Blick zuwarf.

'Genauso wird es dir auch ergehen. Wenn er sieht wie „gut" du in seinem Unterricht bist, wird er dich die nächsten Stunden genauso anschauen.'

Aura setzte sich in die Mitte. Weder vorne, wo er sie gut im Blick hatte, noch hinten, wo die saßen, die augenscheinlich nicht in seinem Blickfeld sitzen wollten. In der Mitte, wo sie hoffte, in der Menge zu verschwinden, wo sie nicht auffallen würde, wo er sie nicht drannähme.

„In dieser Stunde werden Sie einen einfachen Stärketrank brauen. Die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel. Sie haben bis zum Ende der Stunde Zeit. Wer fertig ist füllt den Trank in eine Flasche, schreibt seinen Namen darauf und stellt sie aufs Pult. Dann wird der Arbeitsplatz gesäubert und die Stunde ist für heute beendet" Der Lehrer wandte sich ab und die Schüler machten sich eifrig daran die Rezeptur von der Tafel abzuschreiben und die Zutaten zu holen.

Aura war froh. Die Zutaten standen an der Tafel, sie brauchte sie nur in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Topf zu werfen. Die ganze Anleitung war da. So schwer war das doch gar nicht. Sie schrieb schnell alles auf und machte sich dann daran einen Kessel zu holen sowie die benötigten Kräuter.

Das Gebräu brodelte gemütlich vor sich hin, während Aura die restlichen Zutaten schnitt. Sie hatte schon die Hälfte hinter sich, als ein plötzlicher Knall durch das Klassenzimmer fegte. Ein Kessel war explodiert.

„Longbottom! Was haben sie sich gedacht, als sie Nieswurz vor den Ampferblättern hineingetan haben? Das macht 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Wütend stapfte der Zaubertranklehrer durch den Raum. Die restliche Klasse beeilte sich, wieder an ihrem Trank zu arbeiten.

Aura sah in den Kessel ihrer Banknachbarin. Dieser war grün. Doch ihr eigener hatte eher die Farbe von Morast und wurde immer mehr braun. Ihre Theorie von der Einfachheit der Tränke war doch nicht so überzeugend. Egal, sie konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Sie fügte noch die restlichen Sachen hinzu und hoffte, dass es nicht so auffiel, dass ihr Trank misslungen war. 'Es wird garantiert auffallen, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.'

Sie füllte die Brühe in eine Flasche und schrieb ihren Namen drauf. Dann stellte sie sie auf das Pult zu den anderen Flaschen. Sie versorgte die Kräuter die noch übrig waren und spülte ihren Kessel aus. Das Klassenzimmer war merklich geleert, jedoch saßen noch einige über ihren Feuern. Der Junge, der vorhin so angeschrieen wurde, hatte den Trank noch einmal von vorne anfangen müssen. Doch es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen, er würde nie bis zum Ende der Stunde fertig werden.

Doch Aura kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern verließ das Zimmer so schnell wie nur möglich. Als sie draußen war, entwich ihr ein erleichterter Seufzer. Es war trotz allem ganz gut gelaufen. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht ihren Kessel in die Luft gesprengt. 'Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.'

Sie hatte zwar noch etwas Zeit bis Kräuterkunde anfing, jedoch nutzte sie die Zeit nicht, wie die andere im Gemeinschaftsraum rumzusitzen, sondern draußen noch ein bisschen umherzustreifen. Sie ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen und wünschte, die Zeit wäre immer so. Umherzulaufen und die Sonne im Gesicht zu haben. Doch wenn die Sonne schien, gab es auch Schatten, das war Aura bewusst. Sie konnte nicht nur gute und schöne Seiten in ihrem Leben haben.

Auf einmal kam ein kalter Wind auf, es war noch früh am Morgen und im Schatten war es kalt. Sie fröstelte und beschloss schon einmal in die Nähe der Gewächshäuser zu gehen. Erstaunt sah sie schon einige andere Schüler dort warten. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Zeit so schnell verstrichen war, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Blaise kam auf sie zu. „Wo warst du? Ich hab schon gedacht du hättest dich im Schloss verlaufen, als du nach Zaubertränke nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bist."

Aura erinnerte sich. Sie hatte eigentlich ihre Sachen dort lassen wollen und ihr Kräuterkundebuch mitnehmen wollen. Stattdessen hatte sie noch immer Zaubertrankbuch dabei. Sie hatte schlichtweg vergessen in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Der Spaziergang war zu verlockend gewesen, hatte ihre eigentlichen Gedanken fortgespült.

„Oh." Ihr fiel einfach nicht mehr ein, das sie hätte sagen können. Da kam schon Professor Sprout und die Stunde begann.

* * *

So, da ich in einer Woche umziehe kann ich in nächster Zeit nicht updaten, deshalb dachte ich, ich mach's heute. Da ich nicht weiß, wie schnell ich wieder Zeit habe oder ins Internet kann, kann ich euch nicht sagen wann das nächste Kapitel kommt. Habt bitte Verständnis!

Ganz großen Knuddel an laser-jet! Vielen Dank für deine zwei Reviews! #knuddel#


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Kräuterkunde war ein sehr angenehmes Fach für Aura. Sie kannte zwar nur die Hälfte der Kräuter, die sie im Gewächshaus sah, und ihre Verwendungszwecke, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, in diesem Fach in ihrem Element zu sein. Sie erblickte ein Regal voller exotischer Pflanzen, von denen sie nicht einmal sicher war, ob man überhaupt von Pflanzen, denn von Lebewesen sprechen konnte. Nichts über sie zu wissen war ja nicht weiter schlimm. Im Kräuterkundebuch stand ja sicher einiges über sie drin und sie konnte es nachlesen. Etwas für ein Fach zu lesen das man mag, ist wesentlich einfacher als für eines welches man nicht ausstehen kann.

Als Aura schon in ihrem Buch nachschlagen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie selbiges nicht dabei hatte. Ihre Schultertasche war mit einer Feder, einem Tintenfass, Pergament und einem schweren Zaubertränkebuch befüllt, doch ihr Kräuterbuch schien wohl seinen Tag ungenutzt auf Auras Schreibtisch verbringen zu wollen. Sie ärgerte sich, nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen zu sein.

„Hey, Blaise!" Sie versuchte möglichst leise zu flüstern, um die Lehrerin nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich hab mein Buch vergessen, kann ich in deins schauen?"

Blaise sah sie verduzt an. „Im Unterricht brauchen wir unser Buch nicht. Wir brauchen es nur für Hausaufgaben und zum Nachschlagen. Das ist eins der Bücher die du nicht zum Unterricht schleppen musst."

Aura seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Ich hab schon gedacht ich stände als Einzige dumm da."

Doch schon begann Professor Sprout mit ihrer Ansprache, und somit auch der Unterricht.

„Ich bitte euch, nicht die Kakteen in der Ecke dort hinten" – alle drehten ihre Köpfe - „zu berühren. Sie haben giftige Stacheln. Ansonsten sind die Pflanzen in diesem Gewächshaus allesamt ungefährlich. Ich denke wir fangen einfach mal damit an, den Stoff der letzten Jahre ein bisschen zu wiederholen. Wer kann mir sagen, was das hier für eine Pflanze ist?"

Aura hörte aufmerksam zu. Professor Sprout fragte hauptsächlich nach den Pflanzen, die dem Mädchen unbekannt waren. Doch bei der nächsten Frage sah sie ihre Chance gekommen, auch einmal etwas zu sagen.

„Das ist die Atropa bella-donna, auch Tollkirsche, Hexenkraut, Schlafkraut, Schlangenbeere oder Wolfsaugen genannt. Die Pflanze gehört zu den Nachtschattengewächsen. Man erkennt sie an den gestielten, eiförmigen, ganzrandigen Blättern, welche immer paarweise im oberen Stängelbereich stehen. Eines der Blätter ist dabei auffallend größer als das andere. Sie blüht von Juni bis August mit braunvioletten, glockigen Blüten. Die Früchte sind schwarz, kirschgroß und glänzend, und beinhalten viele Samen.

Die Pflanze ist sehr giftig, wird somit auch als Abtreibungsmittel verwendet. Der Tollkirschensaft wurde schon im antiken Griechenland als Aphrodisiakum benutzt, jedoch wirkt es stärker auf Frauen als auf Männer. Doch die Pflanze besitzt auch euphorisierende und narkotisierende Kräfte. Medikament aus den Blättern oder Wurzeln werden gegen Krampfzustände des Magen-Darm-Trakts und der Gallenwege hergestellt.. Oft auch gegen Entzündungen und fieberhafte Zustände. Doch wegen ihrer starken Giftigkeit, wird die Pflanze nicht mehr so häufig benutzt."

Alle starrten Aura mit offenem Mund an. Selbst Professor Sprout musste sich erst wieder fangen. „Ähm, danke. Das war eine sehr... ausführliche Beschreibung. Das macht 20 Punkte für Slytherin. Dürfte ich Sie fragen, woher sie das alles wissen? Sie scheinen sich wohl viel mit Kräuterkunde befasst zu haben, in ihrer alten Schule?"

Aura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so was hat man bei uns in der Schule nie gelernt. Mutter Lucrtia hat es mir beigebracht."

„So, so. Nun denn, wir fahren mit dem Unterricht fort." Eher planlos fragte die Lehrerin weitere Pflanzen ab.

Aura meldete sich bei ein paar Kräutern die sie noch kannte, doch gab sie keine so ausführlichen Antworten mehr. Sie beließ es bei den Fakten.

Sehr zufrieden ging sie diesmal aus dem Unterricht, froh darüber, wenigstens in einem Fach gut zu sein. Man konnte sogar behaupten, dass Aura in gewissen Maße Stolz auf sich war. Nur gering zwar, denn schließlich war es keine große Leistung, etwas, das man früher einmal gelernt hatte, noch mal für alle zu sagen. Und doch war sie in gewissen Maße Stolz auf sich, sie hatte ihre Klassenkameraden beeindruckt, vielleicht würden sie sie jetzt akzeptieren, wo sie 20 Punkte wett gemacht hatte? Aber so was konnte sie nicht erwarten. Außerdem wollte sie keine Freunde, die sie nur mochten weil sie Punkte brachten.

Auf ihrem Rückweg zum Schloss wurde sie von den Slytherins umringt.

„Hey, wieso hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du in Kräuterkunde so gut bist?"

„Ich bin nicht gut, ich kannte noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Pflanzen da drin."

„Hast du das echt von deiner Mutter gelernt? War sie eine Kräuterhexe?" – „Auf welcher Schule warst du denn früher?" – „Hey, willst du mir mal Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde geben?"

Aura hatte keine Lust, all die Fragen zu beantworten. Sie lief durch das Eingangstor ins Schloss und wurde sofort von Blaise gefragt, wo sie hinwolle.

„Ähm, ich hatte vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen?"

Blaise seufzte. „Falsche Richtung." Er drehte sich um und ging eine Treppe hinunter.

Geschlagen folgte ihm Aura. Schon nach dem ersten Treppenabsatz hatte sie ihn eingeholt. „Wie kann man sich nur all die Flure merken und in welche Richtungen sie führen? Gibt's hier eigentlich so was wie einen Treppenplan, wann welche Treppe wo ist?" ,fragte Aura genervt, als sie gerade eine solche verpassten. „ich wird mir den Weg nie merken können!"

Blaise grinste nur. „Aber alles über Tollkirschen wissen, sowie einige Kräuter mehr. Das ist glaub ich schwieriger."

„Ach ja? Das ist nur Auswendiglernerei, das schafft man schnell. Aber die ganzen verdammten Flure sehen alle gleich aus! Und zu jeder Tageszeit hängen die Treppen ganz woanders rum. Und dann denkt man sich, man könnte sich an den Bildern orientieren, aber die sehen jedes Mal anders aus."

„Tja, wenn du sie freundlich drauf ansprechen würdest, würden sie dir vielleicht auch mal den weg zeigen."

Aura sah ihn irritiert an. „Die Bilder zeigen mir den Weg? Soll ich mich einfach so neben ein Bild stellen und sagen: „Hallo wie geht es ihnen, können sie mir den weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum sagen?" " Aura war neben einem Portrait eines dicken Mannes stehen geblieben.

Sie machte einen Satz nach hinten, als das Gemälde anfing zu sprechen. „Ein bisschen langweilig, könnte man sagen, aber an sich geht es mir ganz gut. Und der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ist die nächste links rein, die zweite rechts und dann immer geradeaus."

„Es...es _spricht_!"

„Natürlich, ich lasse mir doch nicht einfach den Mund verbieten!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Aura, dass alle Portraits in der Reihe sie missbilligend anschauten. Sie hatte noch nicht wirklich die ganzen Gemälde betrachtet, sondern war nur achtlos an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Und die Bewegungen, falls sie denn welche mitbekam, hatte sie für Hirngespinste von sich selbst gehalten. Blaise beendete die Konversation mit dem Portrait und zog Aura mit sich fort, in Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Die Bilder sprechen und können sich bewegen!" Aura erwachte aus ihrem Schockzustand.

„Sicher. Sag mal, woher kommst du, dass du das alles nicht weißt, dir aber von deiner Mutter sagen lässt, was die Griechen für ein Aphrodisiakum hatten?" Blaise lachte.

„Ich komm mir vor wie in einem Terry Pratchett Roman."

„Was?"

„Ach, nichts."

* * *

Das mit der Tollkirsche hab ich aus „Zauberpflanzen und Hexenkräuter" von Gertrud Scherf. Ich hoffe Uara kommt hier nicht zu klug oder so was rüber, aber jeder brauch irgendwas worin er gut ist. Bei ihr ist das eben Kräuterkunde.

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! _knuddel_

So, jetzt bin ich erst mal für zwei Wochen in Schweden und dann ist schon wieder Schulanfang. Mal sehen, wann ich das nächste Mal update. (kann noch länger dauern...)

tbc nin-chan


	10. Kapitel 9

Anmerkung am Ende vom Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 9

Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde Aura sofort mit Fragen bestürmt. Sie hatte keine Chance in ihr Zimmer zu flüchten und musste sich den Fragen stellen und Antworten geben.

„Wieso weißt du denn so viel darüber? Du willst uns doch nicht weiß machen, deine Mutter erzählt dir einfach so was."

„Es war auch nicht meine Mutter."

"Aber du hast sie doch so genannt!"

„Ich habe viel über Kräuter von Mutter Lucretia gelernt. Über Tees und Kräutermischungen, die man ins Feuer werfen muss und solche Sachen."

"Also doch ein Kräuterhexe!"

„So könnte man sie nennen." Obwohl es Aura am Anfang schwer fiel, darüber zu reden, schmolz ihr Widerwillen allmählich dahin. Sie fühlte sich zwar immer noch ein bisschen unwohl in der Gesellschaft ihrer Klassenkameraden, die sie so bedrängten, aber sie fand sich damit ab. Wenn sie nichts von sich erzählen wollte und sich nur verschloss, so würde sie hier niemals Freunde finden oder akzeptiert werden.

So ging eine ziemlich angeregt redende Gruppe Slytherins zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle und setzte sich. Aura war wohl immer noch Gesprächsthema Nr. 1. Ihr gefiel das aber nicht besonders. Wenigstens unterhielten sie sich mittlerweile gegenseitig und fragten nicht immer nur sie aus. Sie war solange damit beschäftigt, sich Slytherins Drachen Nr.2, aka Pansy Parkinson, vom Hals zu halten.

„Wieso hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt? Ich mein, wenn du dich so gut mit Kräutern auskennst, dann kennst du doch sicher ein paar Pflegecremes, oder? Weißt du, wir drei, Milli, Morag und ich, wir machen jeden Monat ein Beauty-Wochenende. Das wird sicher lustig, wenn du auch noch mitmachst. Wir probieren die neusten Masken aus und reden dabei über die Jungs. Du weißt schon." Pansy kicherte dabei unentwegt, dass es einem schlecht werden konnte.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht und dazu habe ich keine Lust. Würdest du bitte aufhören mir die Ohren mit sinnlosen Zeug vollzubrabbeln?" Auch wenn Aura gerne mehr Freunde zum reden hätte, so konnte sie doch auf Pansy verzichten.

„Ach, das meinst du doch nicht ernst. Weißt du, ich könnte dir ein paar gute Beauty-Tipps geben..."

Doch Aura hatte mittlerweile schon auf Durchzug geschaltet: zum einen Ohr rein, zum anderen raus. Sie aß ihre Kartoffeln mit Gemüse und als sie den Kopf hob, bemerkte sie, wie einige ihrer Jahrgangsstufe in Gryffindor sich unterhielten und ab und zu zu ihr rübersahen. Dort war sie wohl auch eines der Gesprächsthemen. Sie bemerkte einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der wohl versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Als er aufblickte, erkannte sie in ihm Harry Potter. Sie zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte entschuldigend und wandte sich dann wieder ab.

Was war das denn gerade? Mag es wohl nicht, wenn man über was anderes als über ihn spricht. Nein, wohl eher, dass man so über eine Person wie mich spricht. kam ihr der Gedanke.

Nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatte stand sie auf und ging hinaus. Ein paar Meter nach der Tür holte Blaise sie mit schnellen Schritten ein.

„Stehst wohl nicht so gern im Mittelpunkt, was?"

„Nein, eher nicht. Ich agiere lieber aus dem Hintergrund."

„Na, wenn das nicht unsere Karotte ist. Musst wohl immer die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf dich ziehen, was?" Draco kam mit seinem Gefolge aus der Halle geschritten.

„Nenn mich nicht Karotte, sonst kannst du was erleben. Das nächste Mal hast du meine Faust in deinem Gesicht."

„Oh, wir wollen doch nicht brutal werden. Da bekomm ich ja Angst!" Seine Freunde und er lachten über den gelungenen Witz.

„Wenn ich dir deinen Platz im Rampenlicht gestohlen hab, dann hol ihn dir doch wieder."

„Das werde ich, nimm dich in acht." Damit stolzierte Drache Nr. 1 weg und ihm folgte Nr. 2 auf den Fersen, sowie zwei Gorillas.

„Lackaffe", murmelte Aura.

„Du solltest dich beeilen. Ich hab kein Wahrsagen mit dir, such dir lieber jemanden, der mit dir mitgeht." Damit verabschiedete sich Blaise.

* * *

Sie stieg den Turm hoch, oben angekommen schnappte sie erst mal ein bisschen nach Luft. Als sie die Stiege zum Klassenraum hochkletterte, blieb ihr, oben angekommen, fast der Atem weg. Das Zimmer war wohl noch nie gelüftet worden und das viele Parfum und die Kräuter im Kamin taten ihr übriges. Es war warm und stickig, dass ihre Augen tränten. Doch nach einiger Zeit legte sich das wieder. Aura setzte sich in einen gemütlichen Sessel und noch ein Junge gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Hier ist doch noch frei, oder?"

Aura musste husten und konnte nicht antworten, somit nickte sie nur.

„Du kennst meinen Namen wohl nicht, oder?" Kopfschütteln. „Ich bin Theodore Nott."

Dann blieben sie für eine Weile still, während die Lehrerin sich mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme vorstellte. Sie erzählte, was sie alles über die Ferien gesehen hatte, jedoch glaubte Aura nicht alles, zu ihrem Glück. Es war enttäuschend, hatte sie sich ebenfalls auf diese Fach sehr gefreut und wollte viel über Wahrsagen lernen.

Als jeder eine Glaskugel vor sich stehen hatte, begann ein leises Gemurmel im Raum. Professor Trelawney hatte sich in ihren schweren Sessel gesetzt und war am Schnaufen. „Macht ruhig weiter, Kinder. Ich komme nachher vorbei um zu sehen was die Zukunft für euch bereit hält."

Theodore schnaubte nur bei ihren Worten. „Sie kann eigentlich gar nicht wahrsagen." , verriet er ihr. „Sie sagt immer irgendwas und wenn etwas tatsächlich eintrifft, meint sie immer, sie habe es schon vorher gewusst. So ist sie eben. In diesem Fach lernt man nichts."

„Schade. Ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut. Aber so wie die Luft in diesem Zimmer ist, ist es kein Wunder, dass sie nicht wahrsagen kann. Der Geist muss frei sein können. Wenn man Kräuter ins Feuer wirft, dann nicht in solchen Mengen und erst recht kein Parfum dazu." Aura hustete nochmals. „Davon bekommt man einen ganz kratzigen Hals, weiter nichts."

Theodore sah sie belustigt an. „Noch etwas, was dir deine Mutter beigebracht hat?"

Aura sah ihn mit Mörderblicken an. „Nicht meine Mutter, es war Mutter Lucretia."

„Aber wenn sie nicht deine Mutter war, wieso nennst du sie dann so?"

„Weil alle sie so genannt haben. Das ist genauso wie mit Mutter Theresa." Als Theodore sie verständnislos ansah, gab sie auf. „Ach, vergiss es. Dir fehlt es einfach an Allgemeinbildung."

„Aber du. Sag mir bloß, du kannst was in dieser Kristallkugel sehen, außer, dass es morgen neblig wird."

„Nun, ich sehe Ärger." Ihre Worte wurden bestätigt, als die Lehrerin hinter den beiden aufragte.

„So, über was unterhalten sie sich denn da so schön? Was sehen sie denn in ihrer Kugel, Ms Nemain?"

„Nun, ich habe noch nie in Kristallkugeln nach der Zukunft geforscht, Professor. Normalerweise war ich im Freien und hab in den Windströmungen gelesen."

Trelawney sog die Luft durch ihre Nasenlöcher, die sich auf die Größer derer von Pferden weiteten. „Nun, da es draußen eine Flaute hat, kann ich sie schlecht fragen, ihr Geschick unter Beweis zu stellen. Aber wenn sie trotzdem einen Blick in die Kugel werfen wollen, wenn sie im Wind lesen können, wieso nicht auch in Kristall?"

Aura konzentrierte sich, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder. Doch die Kristallkugel blieb unverändert.

„Nun, sie sollten sich mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren." Damit schwebte die Professorin an ihrem Tisch vorbei, auf der Suche nach neuen Opfern.

Theodore streckte sich in seinem Sessel. „Das ist alles sowieso nur ausgemachter Blödsinn, wie soll man die Zukunft in einer Kugel sehen können?"

„Du irrst. Man kann die Zukunft sehen. Zwar nicht immer erkennen, oder nur schleierhaft, aber man kann. Natürlich deuten viele sie auch falsch."

„Aber da hätten die Seher ja auch du-weißt-schon-wem's Aufstieg verhindern können."

„Glaubst du, nur weil man weiß was passiert könne man es auch verhindern? Dann bleibt sowieso noch die Große Frage ob wir unser Schicksal selbst bestimmen können oder ob schon alles im Voraus geplant ist und alles passiert ohne dass man Einfluss darauf nehmen kann. Wenn eine große Katastrophe eintritt, wer ist schuld? Ein Seher weil er es gesehen hat? Naturkatastrophen passieren auch, ohne dass man viel Einfluss darauf nehmen kann."

„Wow, du hast dich wohl viel damit beschäftigt. Hey, erklär mir das mal alles."

Aura hatte das Gefühl, zuviel gesagt zu haben. Es würde nur noch mehr Fragen geben. Aber wenn sie antwortete, würden die Fragen dann nicht weniger? Nein, jede Antwort warf zwei neue Fragen auf. Sie hasste so etwas.

Die Stunde war rum und Aura verließ so schnell wie möglich das muffige Zimmer. Sie wollte raus.

* * *

Wahrsagen, noch ein Lieblingsfach. Aber ob das mit der Lehrein auch noch eins bleibt?

Es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen! _sich entschuldige_

Ich musste mich erst mal in die Klasse eingewöhnen und dann hatte ich Schulstress, während ich in einem Krea-Tief hing. Ich habe zwischenzeitlich überlegt, die Story aufzuhören. Aber dafür mag ich sie an manchen Stellen zu sehr.

Ich werde versuchen sie öfters upzudaten, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Ich habe manchmal viel um die Ohren und einfach nicht genügend Kreativität dafür. Und ich will nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann und nachher brechen muss.

Hab euch alle super doll lieb! An alle meine Reviewer! _Dank an_: Tarivi, TharaDahna, Soror Lucis, darkfairie, lara, laser-jet, haunted-jess und anni la la

Leider wird es noch einige Kapitel dauern, bis etwas mehr aus ihrer Vergangenheit verraten wird. Ich muss sehen, wie sich das alles unterbringen lässt, ohne dass zuviel verraten wird.

Auch wird es eher keine romantische Geschichte, da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen.

Hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu! Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich soooooo lang net mehr geschrieben hab _sich schämt_ hab jetzt sicher alle Leser verloren, die ich mal hatte

tbc...nin-chan


End file.
